


At First

by The_Dragon_Em



Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Canon-Typical Homophobia, First Time, Gossip, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dragon_Em/pseuds/The_Dragon_Em
Summary: Gildaurel's prompt: "Vanyel initiating sex with Stefen for the first time (at Forst Reach?) and being active and amazing and rendering Stefen somehow speechless despite all his prior lovers."





	At First

Gossip wasn't something Vanyel generally indulged in, but when the name  _Bard Stefen_ came up around the stable he felt as though his ears had perked forward like Yfandes's did when something was particularly interesting.

The source of the gossip was a pair of stablehands as Vanyel took care in going over Stefen's horse to make doubly sure they would be ready to head out for Forst Reach the next day. Now, however, Van was caught pretending not to listen as the stablehands commented on the exceptionally young Master Bard's ... sex life?

"Time was, there was plenty of gossip about which man he was going to bed with and how long it'd be before he'd move on to the next fellow, but since getting promoted and assigned to the King that well's completely dried up! It's like the post's turned the lad celibate -"

"Or  _normal_ ," the other stablehand suggested.

"Nah, I ain't never heard of someone who was  _shaych_ suddenly bein' not. More likely he's either too busy for his usual pursuits, or he's suddenly learned to be discreet."

"He never showed the slightest hint of discretion before."

"Hmm. You know what they  _do_ say, is he's been spending time with a certain Herald-Mage, one who  _is_ discreet, either that or celibate. You don't think -"

"What, Herald  _Vanyel_? I've never heard rumor  _he_ was  _shaych_ \- but like you said, discreet or celibate. Huh. I guess he could be."

"Do you think, though? Bard Stefen and the Herald-Mage?"

The stablehand snorted as the pair started to walk away. "Hardly. My vote's on celibate for the Herald-Mage; I doubt any bed partner of  _his_ would keep quiet about it."

"Why do you talk like that? Like _you'd_ like to see if he's  _shaych_ or not?"

Vanyel blushed, glad the stablehands were gone without noticing him.  _Seems I really owe Tran an apology. Do people really not remember?_

* * *

The road home had offered far too many opportunities to think about stableyard gossip. It also wasn't near enough time; Vanyel hadn't come to a clue what to do with the information (dubiously sourced!) by the time he went to go to bed for the first night back home.

And the latch shot home behind him.

Vanyel turned to see a desperate, needy young man, and he wondered suddenly if the rumors were true. If perhaps Stefen was  _shaych_ , knew he was  _shaych_ , and had known what he was doing all the time that he'd been pursuing Vanyel. If that was the case -  _then the only objection I have that's even remotely valid is that he's young, so very young ... but older than I was at his age, and I was hardly celibate back then._

Before Stef could launch into whatever spiel he had prepared, Vanyel lifted a hand to the slight Bard's cheek; physical contact made his empathy all that much stronger.

"I think I might have been misguided about a thing or two," Van said softly. "You're not uncertain at all, are you? You know exactly what you are."

Stefen looked confused. "You mean - I've known I'm _shaych_ for years if that's what you're asking. Do you not listen to gossip at all? It's pretty widely known around the Collegium."

"No, I don't generally listen to gossip," the Herald-Mage said ruefully. He'd still be thinking of Stef as a complete innocent with a hero worship crush if he hadn't overheard some before leaving Haven. "I had no idea you were so sure of yourself."

"I usually am, but you've had me tearing my hair out!" Stef burst out. "I couldn't figure out what was going wrong and every time I thought I'd made progress I scared you off and I don't  _want_ anyone else -"

At that, at the notion that Stefen was actually interested in him and interested  _exclusively_ , Vanyel cut him off with a kiss. It had been so damn long that it was a wonder that he wasn't fumbling around like he'd never done this before, but he seemed to have retained at least some skill since by the time he pulled away Stef was breathless and - wonder of wonders - speechless.

Vanyel took advantage of the quiet to tug the unresisting Bard towards the bed, where he proceeded to kiss him again. Once Stef was over the shock he gave as good as he got and showed Van in no uncertain terms those rumors about his experience were true. That was a relief as Vanyel dusted off his own little-used skills, finding ways to surprise the not-so-innocent Bard more than once.  _If only I'd taken the time to find out a little more about Stef, this could have happened ages ago_ , he thought with a tinge of regret - but only a moment. There was no time for regrets as he an Stef seemed to be competing to render the other wordless.


End file.
